


[源藏]Blanket of the Rabbit-Ears

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *佰老师“霸道总裁大灰狼和单纯青年小白兔的同居”设定衍生*发情期/主动骑乘受/推倒弟弟吃干抹净的pwp





	[源藏]Blanket of the Rabbit-Ears

洗净的滑子菇正躺在漏勺里，沥出的水一滴滴掉到盘子中。源氏拿起豆腐撕开包装，炉上熬煮的汤汁已经在咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，他将豆腐切成篇，和滑子菇一起小心翼翼地倒进锅里，再加入几大勺味噌在锅中搅匀。灶台的另一侧正散发着与味噌迥异的油脂香气，平底锅底的黄油正滋滋作响。  
注意味噌汤火候的同时还要关注牛排的熟度，这顿早餐真真正正是在考验厨师的手艺——可是没办法，即便自己可以三餐全靠芜菁沙拉解决，某个挑剔的同居人却连早餐也必须要狼吞虎咽下一整块鲜嫩的牛排，吃完之后还会嫌不够似的盯着自己，从鼻子里发出不满的哼声。  
“吃饭了，兄长！今天早餐是牛排和滑子菇味噌汤！”  
身后传来拖鞋踩踏木质地板的沉实声响，白兔青年忙着看顾牛排没有回头，一双耳朵却立刻竖起来。脚步声慢慢临近了，他将汤勺举到唇边尝了一口，唔，味道正好，再洒上点葱花就……  
一双手从身后缠上兔子的腰间，臂弯收得紧紧的。  
“早上好，哥哥。”换上了更显亲昵的称谓，源氏稍微站直了身体，关上炉子之后最后一次翻煎牛排，背上传来属于肉食兽类的体重压迫。他的兄长，半藏，平日里灰白的鬓发梳得一丝不苟，此时却凌乱地从脑侧冒出来，像粗硬的狼鬃般扎着自己的脸颊，让源氏有些不自在起来：“哈，哥哥，别弄了，好痒啊……”  
“…………”  
不知是因为起床气还是别的什么原因，灰狼就这样将下巴搁在弟弟的肩膀上，紧抱着白兔一动不动。  
这是怎么了，一大早的为什么突然之间这么亲密？  
一直以来半藏都是与撒娇之类词语绝缘的性格，两人的同居关系也持续了一段时日，但这般亲近的时刻简直少之又少。刚做好的早餐香气满溢，那人炙热的呼吸喷在耳边，让源氏没来由地寒毛直竖，赶紧用手肘捣了捣身后人的肚子：“快……快吃饭吧，不然味噌汤要凉了……”  
“……”环抱的手臂稍微松开了些，往下滑了几寸，仍然没有放开他。源氏只好任他继续抱着，勉强伸出手来给两人盛汤，心上七上八下得厉害。连话都不肯说，这副样子究竟是怎么回事？难……难道我哪里惹他生气了？  
在他正光速回忆昨晚发生在两人间的一切细节时，骨节分明的狼爪卡在了他腰胯的位置，下巴则在继续磨蹭弟弟的肩头，仔细去听的话能够察觉到从喉咙里发出的、肉食兽得不到满足的嗬嗬之声。  
难道是我上次偷偷去看偶像演唱会的事情泄底了？！还是塞在衣柜最下层的应援T恤被发现了？！到、到底他是想要怎么……  
“——我不吃滑子菇。”  
呃啊，连热气腾腾的美味也没法换来他的原谅，看来真是很生气了……  
狭窄的料理台间除了饭菜的香气之外，另一种香甜浓厚的气味也越来越浓，这种味道源氏可不陌生，粘稠如混入血腥味的蜂蜜，在清晨的暖阳间温度节节攀升，蒸腾出无形的雾气，不知不觉将年轻的草食动物整个人裹覆在内，让呼吸之间都带上了黏黏腻腻的润稠感。  
狼的利齿离他的颈动脉已经不到一寸。  
“我想吃的……是你，源氏。”  
好好好兄长大人只要能原谅我你要吃什么都给你做……等等，要吃、吃什么！？？哎哎哎？？别别别开玩笑了！  
终于按捺不住，灰狼的牙齿刺入兔子正起着鸡皮疙瘩的脖颈侧，一口咬了下去，吮吸牙印凹处渗出的细小血滴。刚还在认真准备早餐的青年身体简直要僵直成一块砧板，可惜围裙上裆部的地方已经鼓起了一个无比显眼的包，狼爪正在围裙下面为所欲为，覆在凸起的地方按节奏上下抚摸着，每一次都娴熟地抚过最关键的部位，让白兔腿脚发软，连站立的姿势都快要维持不下去，眼看就要摔倒在灶台前。  
“我想吃的蘑菇……在这里。”  
等等，怎么连莫名其妙的荤笑话也说得这么熟练了……！  
耳边掠过火热的低语，腿间充满暗示性的按摩加大了力道，来自犬科粘稠厚重的情欲腥气让两人的呼吸同时滞窒起来。源氏苦着一张脸，微微转过头，兄长没有戴眼镜，眼角浮现的血丝中，流露出满满的贪欲与渴求——源氏不清楚这是否是为了惩罚自己而设下的陷阱，唯一可以确认的是，在这个本来与平日没有任何区别的早晨，他一向严厉谨慎、不苟言笑的灰狼情人，毫无预兆地进入了发情期。

“呜啊，哥……你你你，你是不是吃错了什么东西……”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“你、你上班不会迟到吗？！”  
“我今天休假。”  
“可我要迟到了——莫里森先生会——”  
“等结束了去请假。”  
若不是此情此景太过冲击，自己绝对会兴高采烈地撇下一切别的念头，全身心投入进去尽情享受吧。屁股所坐的实木桌面硬得硌人，与双腿间所得到的待遇简直是天壤之别，自己正被兄长按住大腿，压在餐桌上，一口一口地吞食入腹，仿佛他才是应当吃下去的早餐一般。  
没错，是字面意义上的吞食。  
灰狼每一句回绝都斩钉截铁简洁明了，随后他就再度俯下身去，灰白的发丝缓慢地拂过敏感的大腿内侧。舔舐也好，吮吸也罢，狼的进食方式自然不可能轻柔优雅，即使一侧的面颊被顶得鼓起来、嘴唇被溢出的唾液打湿，柔软火热的口腔仍然占据了绝对的主导权，狭小空间里的空气在一次次吸吮中被抽尽，滚烫的快感如涌潮般从尾椎沿着脊柱一路向上，冲击着源氏早就被各种乱七八糟的画面充满的脑袋，让他早已酥软的身躯不住扭动，在桌面上蹭出一道道水痕。  
狼没有玩弄猎物的习惯，所以发情期的他抛下了一切挑逗、调情和欲擒故纵的手段，心中所想的只有快速而效率的进食，只有如何让正在利爪下抖抖索索的小白兔奉上一切。舌头执意攻击着顶端，到弟弟呻吟出声的时候再将整根脆弱颤抖的东西一口吞入，忍住涌起的不适开始吞咽，硬涨的龟棱直戳到喉部。  
这样凶狠的压榨下源氏早就吓得用手背遮住眼睛，偷偷从指缝间张望着正伏在自己大腿上的灰狼。好歹不是一开始那般眼冒绿光的饥饿状态，但对方自己给口交时，还直勾勾地向上瞧着自己，递来包含水意的视线，舌头则卷走从自己身体里榨取出来的白色蜜浆，连嘴角边溢出的那一点儿也没浪费，脸上写满了属于发情期动物的陶醉表情——他在源氏的双腿之间来回摆动着头部，尖耳朵得意地竖起来，可怜的白兔就只能这么看着自己硬涨的器官在狼的嘴巴间进进出出，舒爽和焦虑一齐折磨着他，短小的毛球尾巴在桌上不住地蹭来蹭去……  
毕竟这世上，再也没有别人比半藏更懂得如何将他吃干抹净了。  
没办法，太舒服了……舒服得好像漂浮在半空中，舒服得好像踩在绵软温暖的云层之上，舒服得整根脊髓都要化掉，化成咕噜咕噜冒泡的白浆，全部喷射在哥哥的暖潮湿润的嘴里。源氏红了眼圈，光顾着呜呜咽咽地呻吟哀叫，却低估了发情期大灰狼十足的体力和欲望，当他反应过来的时候他的兄长已经换了另一种一本正经的挑逗方式。  
这，这太犯规了，呜呜……！  
那人用手继续攒住性器的根部揉捏，让微微颤抖的龟头时不时刮过利齿的牙槽，灵活的舌尖紧贴在冠状沟下，勾勒出他无比熟悉的线条——  
他居然、居然用舌头，在那个地方……那个地方……写自己的名字……  
流连已久的钻研，锲上印记的占有，饱涨而无处泄溢的快感几乎变成了疼痛，从未被如此对待过的源氏仰起头来，双手插入那头灰黑的头发中，无意识地抓上了兄长的耳朵。狼的喉中发出低沉的咆哮，却没有挣开，任由草食兽肆意揉捏他的耳根，其后便在重重压迫之下腰眼一松，用滚烫的浊液灌满窄小的喉道。

火候完美却被人冷落的牛肋排上结出了一层油霜，豆腐在逐渐冷却的汤汁里载沉载浮。源氏头晕目眩地躺在餐桌上，视野里的金星慢慢散去，好在餐具还没上桌，不然必定会在刚才胡来的情事中扫落一地。被耍弄得过了头，不应期低落的情绪笼罩着年轻的兔子，更多的是在狼爪之下丢盔弃甲的挫败感——更别提自己精心准备的食物被浪费掉，之后还要打电话给莫里森先生装病假，他用手撑着自己坐起来，准备去收拾料理台，当然……首先要把裤子系好……  
裤子被人一把扯住。一只膝盖抵上了桌面，半藏的脸几乎要碰上他的鼻尖，嘴唇仍然红肿着，发带松散地缠在被弟弟弄乱的黑发之间，平日间总是拧紧的眉峰此时却耷拉成一个焦躁的弧度，他伸出红润的舌头，像是不经意般舔掉嘴角白浊的痕迹。  
别……别开玩笑了，难不成还想做全套吗！  
一只手再度揽上他的腰，狼凑上前来，朝着弟弟俯下头去，啃上由于紧张而上下滑动的喉结，留下更多属于自己的印痕。见弟弟浑身发僵目光涣散，他干脆将他整个人搂进怀里，细致地啃咬起来——源氏从未见过兄长这样完全放松的态势，就连身后蓬松的灰尾巴都摇摆起来，这幅耳朵尖一动一动，闭上眼享受的模样，几乎已经称得上……  
几乎已经称得上，是在撒娇了……  
半藏在家中喜爱穿着与浴衣类似的和式睡袍，此时睡袍的系带松松垮垮挂在腰间，大腿内侧上附着一抹澄亮的黏腻，随着兄长不耐的扭动几乎要流到小腿上，不禁让人浮想联翩那源头的软穴里会是怎样一副情态，正如何期待着炙热的柱体将自己狠狠贯穿。  
居然在卧室里就已经润滑过了吗？你到底忍耐多久了，哥哥？  
源氏心一横，坐直身体，伸手抓住了哥哥的肩膀。“……从几天前开始的？”  
“……三天前。”过了许久那边才几不可闻地回答出口，声音细如蚊蚋——刚还在张牙舞爪的自己被弟弟看穿，回复了些神智的半藏不由自主流露出一丝难得的窘态，不想被弟弟一把扯住了手腕。他讶异地抬起头，对方一手扯着裤子，一手将他从地上拖起来，往另个方向的客厅走去。  
“你难道还想在这里继续吗？笨蛋半藏……”  
——兔子在这方面最大的优点，大概就是不应期短得吓人了。

或许是因为那人口交的技巧实在过于熟练，或许是因为再度汇聚快感需要时间，虽然自己已经重新硬了起来，腰间的反应还没有上次那般沉重，源氏坐在沙发上大张着腿，享受着每次都被逢迎至狭道深处的紧实触感。  
不若兽类的交配，狼与白兔交合采取的姿势像人类一般亲密，沙发上的两人面对着面，半藏坐在弟弟的腿上紧紧搂着他的脖子，结实的腰胯来回摆动，将自己的兄弟深深吞没进去，时不时去吮吸对方的耳垂，亲吻对方的鼻尖，或是与他交换一个深吻——挑剔的灰狼在发情期中渴望的不止是欲液，还有是来自所爱之人的抱拥，触碰，亲密的接触与甜蜜的爱语。  
流下的淫液沾湿了尾根顺滑的灰色皮毛，粘成了黏乎乎的一绺。只要注视着兄长微微发红的鼻尖，就可以感觉到自己在他体内重新昂扬、坚硬，再结出得不到释放的跃动的疼痛。太阳已经升了多高了呢，源氏迷迷糊糊地想，从眼角可以瞥到透过窗帘投射到地板上的一角亮白的阳光，今日又是个晴朗的好天。  
“哥哥……”  
扶住自己腰上的哥哥的衣襟半开，一只袖子挂在手臂上，露出的肌肤表面浮着一层汗水的微光，以及……  
仔细想想，他居然是第一次窥见兄长左肩那位神祗的全貌。从前做这种事中兄长总是让他关掉所有的灯，依靠本身出众的夜视能力在黑暗中将这只可怜的草食兽看得纤毫毕现，狠狠地欺负着没法抵挡的他。这只平常严肃冷硬不可亲近，在床上才恣意妄为、嚣张得有点可爱的狼大人啊，到底什么时候才能够对我说一句——  
“我爱你，源氏，唔……我爱你……”  
……呃。  
半着张口不知说些啥好，源氏有些呆愣地瞧着情动至极、就快要在自己身上高潮的兄长。一直深埋在心底，连说都不敢说出来的愿望瞬间就被满足了，这次发情期也太犯规了吧！  
不过这个早上所发生的一切，本来就都是发生在一切规则之外，仿若梦境般的故事吧。  
心中那一丁点的埋怨如一缕轻烟消失不见，年轻的兔子开始发挥自己傲人的腰力，扣住狼扎实的大腿肌肉持续不断地向上顶送，帮助哥哥攀上最后一座欲得而不得的顶峰。

“喂，醒醒，源氏。”  
沉重的倦意糊住了源氏的眼皮，有人推着他的身体不停摇晃，他才勉强睁开眼。面前的兄长头发湿漉漉的，腰间围着条毛巾，显然是刚从浴室出来。  
唔……几点了？餐厅里的东西是不是还没……  
“我已经给莫里森打过电话了，快去洗澡吧。”语气里带着几分迟疑，纵情过头的灰狼第一次移开视线，不敢去看承受了自己过分欲望的兄弟兼恋人。  
“只能占用年假了，都是……都是哥哥害的。”源氏嘟囔着说，重新闭上眼，伸手抓住有些愧疚的罪魁祸首，将他朝自己一把拉去，光着脚的半藏避之不及，一个踉跄，坠入了还在沙发上蜷缩成一团的弟弟怀中。  
“我刚洗完，你——你别——”  
“哥哥，下次发情期的时候，提前跟我说吧。”我一定会在那段日子里好好努力，填满你每一丝情欲的罅隙，让你舒服得脚趾蜷缩，耳根发软，忍不住对着满月发出满足的嘷叫。  
“……说什么傻话，快起来，别再这么……”  
嘘，哥哥。  
长长的兔耳轻而易举地就听出了拒绝之下的应允和欣喜，源氏一把堵上哥哥的唇，将那些羞怯的欲盖弥彰全部挡了回去。尾椎上的白毛球被人捏住了，灰狼伸出爪子，捏上了弟弟的尾巴揉弄，加深了这个吻。

END


End file.
